1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluidic actuator and more particularly to a fluidic actuator which may be used in a semiconductor substrate processing machine.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are formed on circular semiconductor wafers. The formation of the integrated circuits includes numerous processing steps such as deposition of various layers, etching particular layers, and multiple bakes.
Often some of these steps take place in large semiconductor wafer processing systems that have countless moving parts and that may move the semiconductor wafers multiple times during the various processing steps. One of the steps involved may be the coating and developing of a photoresist layer on the wafer. These steps take place in what are known as “modules” within the semiconductor wafer processing systems. These modules often include wafer chucks on which the wafers are set and moveable dispense heads that deposit various solutions onto the wafers. Typically the movement, particularly the vertical movement, of the dispense heads is accomplished with one-speed pneumatic actuators.
Because of the large size of some of the components involved, considerable vibration and jolting is experienced by the modules, and the entire system, when the motion of the dispense heads, or any piece of the system that uses the one-speed pneumatic actuators, is ceased. This vibration and jolting leads to a decrease in the longevity, durability, and reliability of the various components of the semiconductor wafer processing systems. Furthermore, the vibration and jolting can cause the various solutions to leak or drip onto the wafers or other components at unwanted times, leading to reduced yields of operable integrated circuits and increased maintenance costs of the wafer processing systems.